What Makes A Muse
by Sapphyre Lily
Summary: Kuroko is an up-and-coming artist specialising in nude art. He's always been detached from his work, but there's something about his newest model that is more than just aesthetically pleasing to the eye... Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Happy New Year! And here we have another story! AoKuro requested by one of my friends. It will be sort of a slow build up, so if nothing provocative appears too quickly, don't worry, it's supposed to be that way. Future chapters will be M, but this one is T and under(I think). Enjoy! Leave a review, please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Neither do I own the cover photo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The afternoon sun poured through the high window, outlining the girl's body like a halo. Her face was turned coquettishly to the side, the shadow from the sun hiding her finer features. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder, positioned perfectly to hide one breast, even as the other was placed just out of the artist's view by the angle at which her body was tilted.

Kuroko swept his brush over the canvas, tracing the way the light played over her body like the softest of caresses. The curve of her shoulder, the dip of her collarbone, the hollow of her neck. How the muted glow of the sunlight highlighted the swell of her buxom bosom, the forbidden fruit that was just out of reach. And the way her knees were pressed together tightly, yet just a sliver of pubic hair could be seen – temptation tantalizingly obscured.

The nude model glanced at the young man painting her from the corner of her eye, resisting the urge to stretch her cramped neck. "Tetsu-kun, are you almost done?" A shiver ran through her bare body as she said this. "I'm getting a little cold."

"Just five more minutes, Momoi-san. I need to touch up a little, and then we can wrap up for the day."

"Alright, then." Settling back into their respective silences, she let her thoughts drift, while he dabbed on a few more streaks of colour to the almost-complete painting. A darker tint here, a stroke of pink to accentuate her hair there. A dash of marigold to brighten the sunlight, a smudge of violet to highlight the shadows. After a few more minutes, Kuroko set down his brush in the cup of water designated for washing, the clinking sound alerting Momoi that he was done.

Sliding off the tall stool and stretching languidly, she then slipped into the robe that Kuroko held out for her, cinching the material shut at the waist. "Thank you for your hard work today, Momoi-san. Having you model for me is always such a pleasure."

"Oh, no, Tetsu-kun. The pleasure's all mine. It's the least I could do for you." She flashed him a dazzling smile that would have caused lesser men to swoon. "Can I ask who requested the painting this time?"

"A certain Hanamiya Makoto. He's paying quite a hefty price for it too. Strangely enough, he did not want it too revealing." His tone held a hint of puzzlement, though his face remained expressionless.

"Yes, it is weird. But who are we to question your clients' whims?" Walking around to the front of the easel, she peered at it briefly, then started towards the bathroom with jaunty steps. "Thank you for not painting all of my face. I really do appreciate that."

"I will never paint something without my models' consent, Momoi-san. I respect your privacy, and it would not do to have you assaulted over a painting. Nor do I want you to have any less of a normal life just because you volunteer to be my muse."

"Of course, I understand completely." A soft giggle escaped the pinkette's lips as the bathroom door shut behind her. "You are always such a gentleman, Tetsu-kun."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Night was beginning to fall by the time Momoi left Kuroko's studio. Autumn was about to turn to winter, and the last of the red-gold leaves would fall in a few days. A brazenly cold wind whipped through the hair of the two figures huddled in front of the building, eliciting a shiver from them.

"Thank you again for your help, Momoi-san. I'll send you a check after Hanamiya-san transfers the money."

"Alright, Tetsu-kun. Thank you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to have dinner with myself and Kagamin?"

Kuroko shook his head, grimacing a little. "There are some finishing touches I must apply before I leave. And after that, I need to find a new model to paint. Kagami-kun says that the big-shots are looking for something different, and some are requesting for male paintings. Males are more difficult to persuade though." He sounded rather despondent, and Momoi wracked her brains for something that might help the teal haired male.

"Male? Hmm. If you don't mind, I think my friend might just be the model that you are looking for. He can be a bit 'difficult to persuade' though." She gave a little wince as she said the last part.

Despite her words, Kuroko's expressionless mask looked just a tiny bit more hopeful than it did before - at least, that's what she thought. "Really? Could you convince him to model for me please, Momoi-san? It would be a great help. And I wouldn't need him to strip completely. Not for the first few sketches anyway." He added as an afterthought.

"I can try. Anything for you, Tetsu-kun!" She threw her arms around the blue-haired man, squeezing him tightly.

"Can't... Breathe... Momoi-san..."

"Oh, sorry!" She let him go quickly, giggling sheepishly. "I'll call you when I manage to get ahold of him, alright? When do you need him?"

"Friday is a good time. I will be in the studio the whole day; just call before you come up."

"Friday, then. See you, Tetsu-kun! I'll tell Kagamin you said hi!"

Kuroko raised a hand in a half-hearted wave, only dropping it after Momoi's pink hair disappeared into the busy streets.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Muffled banging and curses drifted through the closed door of the studio, and Kuroko looked up from his sketchbook in curiosity. He was about to disregard it when three quick, successive knocks came at his door, accompanied by muted scuffling sounds. Standing up and opening the door, a look of mild surprise appeared on his face as he took in the scene outside.

Momoi was sitting on the back of a larger male as he lay prone on the ground, her knees restraining him by clamping on both sides of his torso. She also had one of his arms in a twist hold, and he was groaning in pain. A snarl marred the girl's usually delicate features, and she pressed the downed man harder into the floor, seemingly unaware of her audience.

Her wrestling companion looked positively wretched, even if he didn't say so himself. _Never incur a woman's wrath if you can help it._ Kuroko decided to take pity on him to save the other man from further agony. "Momoi-san. Would you like to come in?"

The pinkette looked up in surprise, vicious expression melting away. "Tetsu-kun!" Springing off the fallen man, kicking him in the head as she did so, she enveloped Kuroko in a crushing hug, ample bosom suffocating him.

"Can't… Breathe…"

"Oops. Sorry, Tetsu-kun!" A muffled groan came from behind her, and they both turned around to see the tall male struggling to his feet.

"Dammit, Satsuki, when did you learn self-defence?" A deep baritone laced with pain muttered. Standing upright, Kuroko could see that the man was quite tall, at least two heads taller than him. He was dark-skinned, and had a curious shade of hair, not unlike his own. While his was powder-blue, this man's hair was darker, ranging from cobalt to navy, depending on the lighting. As the male stretched out the knots in his abused muscles, his T-shirt rode up, allowing a glimpse at a set of well-toned abs. Kuroko could feel Momoi's gaze on him, and gave her a brief nod of approval. Yes, this man would do very nicely as a model indeed.

"I had to learn when I started modelling for Tetsu-kun. There are all sorts of perverts out there who might recognize me from one of his paintings someday." Momoi shrugged non-committedly, but Kuroko could see how tense her shoulders were. So as to spare her further unease, he stepped forward and bowed to the taller man in greeting.

"Hello. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Are you the friend that Momoi-san spoke of?"

The man looked down, his eyes going wide when he realised that there was someone in front of him. Scrambling backwards and clutching his chest, he barely managed to contain the surprised scream that was about to tear its way out of him. "Oh god, when did you appear?"

Momoi rolled her eyes and stalked towards him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him forward. "Dai-chan, you're being impolite!" She scolded. "Greet Tetsu-kun now, or do you want me to do it for you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Satsuki, I'll do it myself. You're not my mum," he grumbled. Pulling his arm free from her grasp, he turned to Kuroko, barely bowing as he mumbled his greeting. "My name is Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you."

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow at his lack of politeness, but decided to overlook it for now. He _did _require a model, and it would do him no good to scare this one off, not when he exuded potential.

"Please, come in, Aomine-san, Momoi-san. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, Tetsu-kun! I can't stay long though, Ki-chan got me a modelling job downtown." The pinkette skipped inside and settled herself on the sofa, Aomine following behind, hands in pockets with a put-out expression on his face.

Kuroko set two cups before them, waiting for them to relax a little before he addressed Aomine. "Aomine-san. Did Momoi-san tell you why she brought you here?"

"Hmm? Maybe. I can't remember. Which day did you tell me on, Satsuki?"

A heavy sigh from Momoi followed his words. "Mou, Dai-chan. I swear, you're such a pain. It was Wednesday!"

"Wednesday? Oh, I was going to play basketball with Kise." The bluenette yawned widely, earning himself a smack from Momoi. "Ow! Satsuki!" A heated argument began between the two, while Kuroko watched them with mild disinterest.

_Kise? Could it be the same Kise-kun who occasionally models for me? _Kuroko wondered. Catching himself quickly, he pushed those thoughts away. Now was not the time to be getting curious over something like that. There was much to be done.

Watching their banter was fairly amusing, but Kuroko soon caught on that Aomine truly knew nothing of why he had been brought there. Leaning forward, he interrupted their argument. "Aomine-san, perhaps you'd like to know why I asked Momoi-san to arrange a meeting for us?"

The bluenette gave him a cursory glance, his mask of boredom falling back in place. "Yeah, why not. Since Satsuki managed to drag me out of bed this early, it must be pretty important right?"

"I guess you could say that." Kuroko was beginning to dislike this man's blasé attitude. Nevertheless, he had to put aside his biasedness if he was to make a living. "I am an artist by profession, and most of my work includes nude paintings or sculptures." Aomine's eyes lit up at the mention of nude artworks, and Momoi cuffed him on the head, sure that he was thinking about some gravure idol. Kuroko continued as if he did not notice this exchange.

"Recently, the buyers on the market have been requesting something different from what I normally create. My usual models are Momoi-san and Kise-kun, for female and male pieces respectively. However, the buyers are concerned that the image Kise-kun exudes is not masculine enough, thus I am reduced to finding someone more 'masculine' who is willing to model for me."

"Wait, wait, wait. _Kise_ models for you? _Kise Ryouta?_" A nod from Kuroko caused Aomine's eyes to widen in appalment. _Well_, Kuroko thought, _That answers my question about Kise-kun_.

"I thought he didn't like doing this sort of modelling." Aomine directed this at Momoi, who bit her lip and shrugged. "Ki-chan doesn't really like it, but Tetsu-kun doesn't paint the exact features of our faces, so it protects our identities."

"Some people quite like Kise-kun's countenance," Kuroko put in. "His feminine looks make him very appealing to both males and females, and most of my pieces of him have sold for ridiculously high prices."

Aomine was still slack-jawed with shock. _Kise Ryouta_, a nude model? He had to be kidding! Kise wouldn't go that far, he was way too shy to show off his body that way. It was only when Kuroko's lips twitched into a minuscule smile, and Momoi's reprimanding shove jostled him, that he realised he had said that out loud. Thankfully, his tan skin hid his blush of embarrassment.

"Well, Aomine-san, it appears that Kise-kun is a lot more daring than you think." Kuroko's voice held more than just a hint of amusement. "I actually have some paintings that have not been sold yet, if you would like to take a look."

Aomine shook his head. He didn't feel like seeing Kise's naked body so early in the day. _Oh god, what if he has some of Satsuki too?_ But then again, as he pondered on it, he had seen the pinkette naked more times than was necessary, and was not bothered by it any longer. _Who knew Satsuki was that daring?! _Deciding to set aside such thoughts for later, he asked the other more pressing question on his mind.

"So, you asked Satsuki to bring me here because you need a more 'masculine' model right?" Aomine made exaggerated air quotes. At Kuroko's nod, he continued. "Say I did model for you, how much would I be paid?"

Momoi's exasperated "Dai-chan!" was lost on him as Kuroko chuckled. "It is a fair enough question, Momoi-san. Most people would want to know that."

"See, Satsuki? I'm not a complete imbecile." A punch to his side was all the response he got from her.

"Aomine-san," Kuroko called to get his attention. "For those people that model part-time, or model for my art students, I pay them about fifteen to twenty-five dollars an hour. For those who have worked with me for longer periods, and model for my larger pieces, I pay them about five to ten percent of what I get for the painting. You need not worry about the price. I assure you that it is quite reasonable."

Despite Kuroko's reassurance, Aomine slowly worked out the numbers in his head based on what he knew of the price of good paintings. His eyes popped when he finally calculated how much that would amount to. "Holy shit, Satsuki. You didn't tell me you earn that much!"

"Dai-chan. Are you really that brainless? The cash is nothing if you compare it to the _hours_ you have to model. Besides," she spared Kuroko a sheepish glance. "Only Ki-chan and I model for Tetsu-kun's larger pieces. No one else wants to sit there for long periods in their birthday suit."

"Also, despite the fact that some of my pieces sell reasonably well, I am still a new face in the game. Not many are willing to place their bets on someone who has yet to show their worth." Kuroko added.

Aomine nodded slowly, digesting this new information. "But if you did strike it big, then you'd be rich, right?"

The teal haired man looked somewhat taken aback, although his expressionless mask soon slipped back into place. "That is one way of putting it, Aomine-san. Would you please consider it?"

At Aomine's hesitation, Kuroko continued. "I was hoping to have a dry run today, Aomine-san. Just a few light sketches, and you do not need to completely undress. If you are uncomfortable with it after I am done, then I will pay you for your time and we can both go our separate ways. I do hope we can work together, though."

The silence stretched a bit longer before Aomine replied. "I suppose I might as well, since I'm already here and have nothing better to do. If Satsuki can do it, so can I." He smiled arrogantly, and a hint of satisfaction could be seen on Kuroko's face.

"Whenever you are ready, then, Aomine-san. Or we can begin right away, if you prefer."

Aomine shuddered, so lightly that only Momoi caught it. She knew what that shiver meant. It was his 'Oh-freak-what-did-I-get-myself-into-forget-it-let's-get-it-over-with' shudder. Smiling mischievously, she crossed over to Kuroko and hugged him lightly before skipping over to the door of the studio. She called over her shoulder as she exited. "I'll leave Dai-chan in your hands, Tetsu-kun! I need to go help Ki-chan now, but I'll be back later."

Kuroko nodded at her. "Alright. Thank you for your help, Momoi-san."

Aomine, however, paled at the sight of her retreating figure. "Oi! Satsuki-!" A waving hand and the closing door was his only reply.

"I take it from your expression that you would prefer to get this over and done with, Aomine-san. If that is so, then please, come right this way." With no protests - or any reaction at all, for that matter - from Aomine, Kuroko stood and led him to another door, one that opened into a larger room filled with art materials and a heavy smell of oils in the air. There was a lone high stool on a platform in the middle of the room, with easels and canvases scattered haphazardly along the sides and a table piled high with drawing materials.

Kuroko asked Aomine to sit on the stool, before dragging a smaller chair in front of the platform and dropping a sketchbook and several pencils on it. "Aomine-san. I understand that this is your first time doing artistic modelling, so let me explain the basics and what I expect.

"The model usually sits on that stool you are currently occupying, and holds a pose for about five to ten minutes. Every twenty to thirty minutes the model is given a break, and can replace their robe – artists are not inhumane, Aomine-san. Models are allowed to move and relax when they are not holding a pose.

"What I expect is no fidgeting for the amount of time required for a pose, and no talking either, unless it's an emergency. If you prefer, I can play some music in the background, but any more noise than that would disturb an artist's concentration."

Aomine nodded slowly. "Do I get to change in a toilet or do I have to do it here?" He gestured jerkily to the space around him.

"Normally, yes, you would change in a bathroom, put on a robe and only remove the robe when the artist is about to begin. Today is an exception, since you are not going to be fully nude. You only need to remove your shirt, and settle into a comfortable sitting position on the chair. I need only ten minutes for a basic sketch, then we can take a break."

"Uhh. Alright then." Turning around, Aomine pulled off his shirt and tossed it on an empty chair next to him. He clambered onto the high stool and sat facing Kuroko, eyes fixated on the wall behind him, trying not to flush from the awkwardness of the situation. He had never intentionally stripped in front of a stranger before. Yet now here he was, not only doing that, but allowing said stranger to draw him! It was completely unbelievable. _Well, at least I get paid for sitting here like an idiot and doing nothing._

"Aomine-san. Please sit up straight. And try not to look so nervous." Kuroko's monotonous voice drifted to him, and he changed positions quickly, chagrined. _Dang._ _He's good at reading people. Why the heck am I so nervous anyway? It's just some dude I barely know._

Kuroko did not say anything more, and as the sounds of pencil scratching on paper began in earnest, Aomine let his eyes and mind wander. He caught glimpses of half-completed artworks scattered in the shadows of the room – a hand here, some coloured hair, a flat stomach. There were several pieces hanging from the walls as well - neutral landscapes that did not have any relation to the sort of work he knew this particular artist did. **_Well, maybe he actually likes looking at something that isn't naked once in a while_**, a snarky voice that sounded like Momoi's said. **_Not as everyone is as perverted as you, Dai-chan._**

Aomine gave himself a mental shake. _Get out of my head, Satsuki. Seriously, I spend way too much time with her_, he grumbled to himself.

His lazy inspection of the room came to an end with nothing else out of the ordinary, and his eyes eventually came to rest on the male seated in front of him, sketching fervently. Slightly mussed cerulean hair, skin as pale as snow, large doe eyes framed by a light halo of eyelashes. From a certain angle, he sort of looked like a girl. _Very effeminate. If he cross-dressed, I might actually hook up with him._ Yet the rest of his body spoke otherwise. His biceps were not excessively thick, but they were substantial – probably from hauling sculptures and large paintings around. Aomine couldn't see his torso very well with the way he was hunched over the sketchbook, but his legs looked rather toned. Or maybe that was just his imagination talking, for reality had his legs covered all the way to his ankles. _Pity. It's not every day you see men looking that delectable._

"-mine-san. Aomine-san." He vaguely recognised the voice that was calling him, and responded immediately without thinking. "Drop the formalities. '-san' makes me feel so old."

"So I should call you Aomine-kun, then?" His blurry thoughts began to coalesce into something comprehensible, and his eyes focused on the man in front of him, whose head was tilted in confusion.

"…Yeah. I suppose." Aomine berated himself internally for getting worked up, trying to keep his face expressionless. **_Seriously? You daydream about a stranger and then tell said stranger to drop formalities? Just what sort of idiot are you?_**_ ...Shut up, Satsuki._

Kuroko stared at him inquisitively, unaware of his internal conflict, then offered him the sketchpad. He took it, brain still in a fuzzy state, and looked at the just-completed-drawing.

He almost dropped the book in astonishment. The two-dimensional person was his exact likeness, just devoid of colour. Kuroko had captured every facet of his expression, every detail about him sitting on the stool. He was leaning backwards slightly, arms supporting himself by holding on to both sides of the stool, looking off to the side. Every aspect of his bare chest was carefully drawn out, and his abs were so detailed, he could only imagine how long the other man spent staring at them. _Oh god, no, that's just embarrassing._

Somehow, the drawing managed to convey an atmosphere of boredom and arrogance that mirrored his real expression completely. And he looked good, _really _good. Incredibly bored, but it was like his essence had been captured on paper – it was so accurate, Aomine found it a little creepy. _I knew I was hot, but this just blows my mind. Don't think I look that hot in real life. This dude must be a god of pencils and paper._

"Wow. How long did you work on this, Tetsu?" The nickname slipped out of his mouth unintentionally as his respect for the other man ricocheted up several notches.

"About half an hour. I got carried away, and I apologise for taking so long. You must be cold from sitting there for such an extended period of time, especially in this weather." He bowed deeply to Aomine, and the darker male found himself protesting.

"No, no, don't apologise. You can take as long as you need. I mean," he stammered. "Your drawing is… Very good." He trailed off lamely, but Kuroko's eyes were alight with a wild happiness.

"Thank you very much, Aomine-kun. It means a lot to me that you like my drawing. Perhaps you wouldn't mind modelling for me again sometime?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Just give me the time and date." The words tumbled out. Somehow, he didn't feel like taking them back. After seeing him work, Aomine had a greater appreciation of the other man. To capture such great detail and emotion in only half an hour! It was a staggering thought. And perhaps he didn't mind seeing himself captured on canvas if Kuroko did it. The guy had serious _talent_.

"Would Sunday be a good time for you? At say, 2pm?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever's good for you. I'm free most of the time for 6 more months."

"I see." Kuroko's face was guarded, and Aomine wondered if he said something wrong. "Do you not have work?"

Oh. So that was what it was. "No, I'm technically on medical leave until my injuries heal. I play professional basketball," he added, at Kuroko's confused look.

"Ah. I look forward to working with you then." Kuroko bowed, and Aomine rushed to copy his action.

"Ah, yeah, same."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yesss, finally for this up! Next upload for this fic should be next week, but I can't promise cos my project is dumb and I need to spend lots of time on it. We'll see. I'm really sorry for taking forever with this, and it's kinda... Filler-ish. Don't kill me please. And ignore the 'extra' pairings I put in - I couldn't help myself. This _will _be AoKuro, just need some buildup first. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"So, Kuroko. Did you find a model? You know I don't like pressuring you, but the buyers are getting demanding." Kagami scratched his head awkwardly, his other hand wrapped around a cup of tea. It was Sunday afternoon, and the two of them were relaxing on the couch during their lunch break. The morning class of students had left an hour ago, but Kuroko could not rest yet. He had an appointment to keep.

"Ah, yes. I found someone willing, whom Momoi-san introduced to me. I must admit, he is quite an Adonis, if he doesn't open his mouth." Kuroko's mouth quirked up slightly at the thought of the navy-haired man. Kagami crooked an eyebrow at his dreamy state. Kuroko hardly ever paid anyone else a compliment, unless they were exceptional, or he was interested in them. _In this case, it could quite possibly be both_. "Is he your type?" Kagami smirked, eyebrows wiggling.

"Keep your assumptions to yourself, please, Kagami-kun." Kuroko retorted without missing a beat, immediately catching on to the redhead's train of thought. "I have barely met him, thus it is foolhardy to make such a decision."

"Alright, alright," Kagami raised his free hand in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, boss." They spent the next few minutes in companionable silence, listening to the wind rustle through the trees outside. Suddenly, Kagami set his cup down on the table, the forceful thump catching Kuroko's attention.

"Kuroko. I know that you've got a sketch of this fellow somewhere. Can I assess him?" His red eyes blazed with curiosity, but also with concern for his friend. _I've known you long enough, friend. This isn't just a simple schoolboy crush._

They had gone to the same high school, and Kagami was quite possibly the first boy to find out about Kuroko's sexual orientation. Mostly because Kuroko had tried to confess to him one day. 'Tried' because Kagami had expressed almost the whole spectrum of red on his face before making a run for it, leaving a confused and upset Kuroko behind. Thankfully(in Kuroko's eyes, at least), they made up after Kagami explained that he did not swing that way - but perhaps they could still be friends? It was awfully cliché, but Kuroko had agreed out of desperation. It was now years after that incident had occurred, and their 'platonic' relationship had since then extended to that of business partners.

Kuroko gave Kagami a searching look before getting up and hunting for the sketchbook he had used only two days prior. He knew better than to question his motives, for this happened with every man that caught Kuroko's eye. It was a sort of brotherly protectiveness, especially since Kuroko had almost gotten beaten up for being slightly too suggestive towards a straight guy - who had not been as accommodating as he himself had been. With the amount of concern that the redhead showed him, Kuroko felt that it was truly a pity that Kagami would not reciprocate his feelings. But that was a hurdle he had met and passed long ago.

He located the sketchbook he was looking for and flipped it open to the page with Aomine's drawing upon it. Handing it to the redhead, he settled back on the sofa, waiting for the verdict.

A low whistle of appreciation made Kuroko's smile bloom in full force. Kagami may have been one of the straightest guys he knew, but he sure knew how to appreciate someone's good looks. It was another reason why they were in the art industry together.

"He's hot." Kagami grinned at Kuroko. "Hope this one lives up to expectations, eh?" Kuroko found himself nodding along eagerly, his excitement slipping out from beneath his cool façade. They both knew Kagami wasn't only referring to signing a working contract with the guy. _It is not easy for Kagami-kun to accept this…aspect of me, and I am very appreciative that he has._

"Must say, he looks kind of familiar though..." A knock at the door startled both of them, and Kuroko glanced at the clock; it was already 2pm. "Ah, that must be Aomine-kun." He rose to open the door with exaggerated exuberance, completely missing the look of alarm Kagami shot him.

Kuroko pulled the door open with a little too much eagerness, and was met by a stunned-looking Aomine, hand still raised in mid-knock. The navy-haired man recovered quickly, pulling back and stuffing his hand into his pocket. "Yo, Tetsu. I'm not late, am I? Satsuki would kill me if I was."

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun. No, you are right on time. Please, come in. My manager is still here, so it's an excellent time for some introductions, since we'll be working together more often." Kuroko kept his words as crisp and professional as possible, hoping that his words did not contain any underlying insinuations. He had his fair share of misunderstandings back in the past, and did not want them repeated, accidentally or not. He _thought_ what he said was perfectly innocent most of the time, although Kagami's horrified expression usually said otherwise._ I _am _getting better, though._

He closed the door after Aomine, and was about to call Kagami to greet their guest when he heard them conversing. "Ahomine, nice to see you again."

"Bakagami. What... Wait, _you're_ Tetsu's manager?"

"Obviously."

Kuroko stepped between the two, who were facing off in an impromptu staring contest. "Uhm. You two know each other?" They replied at the same time, Aomine's "Yeah" overlapped by Kagami's "Unfortunately". Kuroko looked back and forth between them. Neither looked like they were about to give in anytime soon. In fact, they looked like a meteor would have to strike before they could be broken out of their focused states, so hostile was the atmosphere about them. Sighing internally, he took a step closer and promptly jabbed both of them in the ribs simultaneously - never mind the fact that he barely knew Aomine.

The effect was immediate. Both men were bent double with pain, but unlike Aomine, Kagami's reflex action had him stabbing a finger in Kuroko's general direction. Said teal-haired man had already taken a step back to avoid the reciprocal action, and Kagami found himself jabbing nothing but air. "Damn it, Kuroko," he growled, glaring at his friend's emotionless face.

"Perhaps we can discuss this matter civilly. Or would you two rather prove that the word 'idiot' in your names are based on fact instead of childish jibes?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the two, looking very much like a disapproving parent. The redhead glanced at the navy-haired man, who shrugged in resignation. They both took a seat on the couch, their faces mirror images of a child's chastened pout.

Kuroko deigned to comment on their behaviour, so unlike that of grown men that it was positively hilarious. Instead, he pulled up a stool and sat facing them, clearing his throat before speaking again.

"Kagami-kun, this is Aomine-kun. He is the new model I was telling you about. Aomine-kun, this is Kagami-kun. He's my manager and speaks to the buyers and handles most of my monetary affairs on my behalf." Kuroko intoned monotonously, as if their earlier almost-fight did not occur at all. A second later, neither man had made the first move, though they seemed to be daring the other to start the introductory greeting just with their eyes alone. Kuroko watched their exchange with growing impatience. _Honestly. Are they men or children? I know they already know each other, but manners are an important part of business._

"Kagami-kun. Play nice." A hint of a growl was injected in his voice, and Kagami paled at the warning. He hurriedly cleared his throat, muttering the greeting and bowing his head. He would do _anything_ to escape Kuroko's wrath. _If hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, then hell would not be able to contain the demon that is Kuroko Tetsuya when he is angry._

Aomine looked a little surprised, and a tad bit unsettled that Kuroko's threat had affected Kagami so deeply. Perhaps he would have to be careful, after all. He returned Kagami's greeting with a little less arrogance than normal(or what was considered normal for him), which did not go unnoticed by Kagami. If a silent conversation could occur just by using their eyebrows, what occurred next would have been it.

Kagami: *raises eyebrows* _What's gotten into you?_

Aomine: *eyes flick towards Kuroko* _Tetsu's mad at you, and I don't want to make him even madder._

Kagami: *cocks one eyebrow, slight smirk* _Oh, so you care what he thinks?_

Aomine: *glares* _Shut up, Bakagami._

Kagami: *wiggles eyebrows* _Make me._

"If you two are done making eyes at each other, could we move on, please? I have an agenda for today." A bored voice interrupted their 'conversation'. Both men turned towards the owner of the voice, spluttering in synchrony. "We are not making eyes at each other!" Realising what had just occurred, they shot the other a glare before huffing and turning away.

"You two are such children," muttered Kuroko, now thoroughly fed up with their behaviour. He stood up and retrieved the sketchbook from Kagami's lap, before starting towards the room where Aomine had modelled a few days prior. One hand on the doorknob, he half-turned towards them. "Hurry up, Aomine-kun. We don't have all day. Kagami-kun, I'll discuss the remainder of the affairs with you over dinner. Unless you're busy, of course." His tone left no room for argument, and it sent light chills down Aomine's back. _This commanding presence is awfully familiar..._

Kagami replied nonchalantly, lightly kicking Aomine's kneecap to get him moving from his frozen stance. _He _didn't seem to be affected by Kuroko's unusual change in attitude. "No, I'm free today. Momoi's got something on tonight. See you at 7 at the usual?" He pulled himself off the couch, heading towards the studio's door.

"The usual," Kuroko confirmed, and Kagami let himself out with a wave. Aomine remained where he was sitting, a mixture of emotions on his face. His expression would have been better described as a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. Kuroko cocked his head to one side and waved hesitantly. There was no response. _Even with my weak presence, he should have seen that. Hmm, maybe I should try something..._

Kuroko padded over to the stunned man, his footsteps silent. When a waved hand inches from his nose did not warrant a response either, Kuroko gave in to temptation and leaned in.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine jerked out of his reverie so suddenly, he fell off the couch and smashed into the coffee table. Clutching his arm, he breathed deeply to ward off the pain and slow his racing heart. "Oh god, Tetsu. Don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Aomine-kun was the one not paying attention. What's gotten into you?" A hint of worry crept into his tone, and Aomine looked up at the cerulean-haired angel, contemplating his next words. _Excuse, excuse, excuse... Can't tell him he reminds me of my creepy-ass middle school basketball captain._

"Uhm. Ah. The way you took your sketchbook from Kagami..." He trailed off uncertainly. _Ah shit, bad choice. But no turning back now._

"Yes? What of it?"

"Was there not a better way to do it?" Aomine's skin darkened, and Kuroko came to the amused conclusion that he was blushing.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Aomine-kun." He deadpanned. _This could be interesting, _he thought. Aomine held back for half a second before he burst out, "Couldn't you have asked him to hand you the book instead? Why take it straight from his lap?"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, a hidden smirk unveiling itself. "Are you jealous, Aomine-kun?"

"No! Jealous of Bakagami? Eww. No, no, no." He protested vehemently. _Well, at least I got out of _that_ one. __**Not that this situation's much better.**__ Shut _up_, Satsuki._ "Just... How are you comfortable doing things like that?"

"I've known Kagami-kun for years. It's just a habit we have. Are you a homophobe, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko felt a little worried. What if he said yes?

"Homophobe? Nah. What you did isn't gay per se, just weird. I don't understand how anyone could be close to Bakagami like that. He's practically a blockhead!" The tense knot of anxiety in Kuroko's stomach unravelled, but in its place grew a righteous indignation to stand up for his friend.

"I could say the same about you, Aomine-kun, if I were to believe what Momoi-san tells me. Pray tell, why do you dislike Kagami-kun so much?"

"Well, he's dense and stubborn and irritating and he thinks he's better than me- Wait. What did Satsuki tell you?" Fear hovered in the depths of Aomine's eyes, and Kuroko's curiosity peaked. _Does he not want me to have a bad impression of him?_ He wondered. _Or is that just the romance novels talking?_

"She mostly complains about how she has to drag your 'lazy ass' everywhere and take care of your 'ungrateful butt'. She also speaks of how irritating you are, never listening to her, and how dense and arrogant and stubborn you are as a basketball-head. However, she does mention how you accommodate her by letting her drag you around on shopping sprees." Aomine's expression did not change, but the fear in his eyes gave way to relief. _Well, I guess the romance novels were right, after all_.

"If that has satisfied your curiosity, Aomine-kun, perhaps we could carry on with the day's agenda?" Kuroko swept a hand in the direction of the door, his tone mildly sarcastic. Aomine picked himself off the floor sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I guess that's it for now. Sorry for being weird." _Hah, I got out of that one just fine. In your face, Satsuki. __**What good is it to be gloating in your head, Dai-chan?**__ ...good point._

"The word 'weird' barely begins to cover the range of things I know of. Your intense dislike of Kagami-kun is unworthy of sitting in that same category. That is," he paused, "I don't think it's weird. More like a childish need to prove yourself." _Even though the two of you are so similar, it's uncanny._ Kuroko turned away from him and disappeared into the inner studio, leaving him to enter on his own.

_Bleh_. Aomine shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs of stray thoughts, including his mental conversation with himself. _Acting childish? Over Kagami? Ew. _Tetsu's_ the weird one, in all senses of the word I_ _know of_.

Despite his unsettlement over Kuroko's disturbing resemblance to a certain short redhead, his mind was whirling. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Kuroko's lips had brushed past his ear earlier, his monotonous voice subtly laced with a sultry undertone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The muted din of the fast food restaurant barely reached the two men tucked away in one of the back booths. Even the staff knew better than to bother them; after all, they were regulars.

Kagami started on his third burger, watching Kuroko as he sipped his vanilla shake. Deciding that this was probably the best time to bring up the topic, he swallowed his mouthful and began.

"So, how did today's session with Ahomine go?" Kuroko's eyes snapped to his and gave him a light glare, the halo of contentment about him dissipating.

"That is hardly an appropriate topic for dinner, Kagami-kun. I have not finished my shake."

"And I'm not gonna be done anytime soon, so you might as well talk while I work through this. Come on. I know you're dying to tell someone about it." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. _I highly doubt anything inappropriate happened, but taking this information back to Momoi will be fun._

Kuroko sighed and dropped his head onto the table, slipping into his 'resigned' posture. "I see why he's called Ahomine now," he mumbled.

"Hah? What was that? You're talking to the table again, Kuroko."

The cerulean-haired man repeated himself, and the redhead hid his triumphant smirk. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Kagami-kun. I know you want to say 'I told you so', but save it."

Kagami's smirk slipped off his face, replaced by a look of mild bafflement. "No matter how many times you do that, I still think it's creepy how you know what I'm thinking without looking."

"Sei is my first cousin, Kagami-kun. Surviving a day without learning how to read him is practically impossible."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Kagami grumbled. "I take back what I said, Akashi's the creepy one."

"Careful what you say, Kagami-kun. Change the topic quickly, before he figures out it was you-" Kagami's phone buzzed with an incoming message, interrupting his words.

_From: Akashi_

_Message:_

_Quit talking about me behind my back, Taiga. Or I'll have Tetsuya and Satsuki do something to you._

"Stupid Emperor." Kagami cursed the other redhead quietly. Another buzz, another message.

_From: Akashi_

_Message:_

_I heard that, Taiga. Did Tetsuya already tell you he needed someone to take care of Nigou for the next 2 weeks?_

Kagami blanched, then took to glaring at the cerulean-haired male. He didn't need to talk to Kuroko to know that Akashi's words were true. "Kuroko! Why?! You know I how much I hate dogs," he whined. The blasted husky would give him no rest for those two weeks.

"Mm? Maybe because Sei said it'd be good for you, and also because Momoi-san is busy." Sitting back upright, he calmly took another sip of the vanilla shake, as if he did not just deliver judgement upon his best friend. "Also, Kagami-kun? Don't whine. It's unbecoming for a man, and childish."

"You sound like Akashi, goddamnit. Start talking about anything else already." He groaned.

"Alright." A happy aura radiated from Kuroko, as if he had been waiting for his permission to begin. He launched into a blow-by-blow account of how he had gotten Aomine to model only in his underwear earlier that afternoon. Aomine had been rather embarrassed about it, even though it was still a sketch, he was not fully nude, _and_ he got to wear a robe.

"...and the way he blushes! It's almost like he doesn't know I can see it, or he's purposely trying to seduce me." Kuroko mock-swooned onto the cushioned seats, and Kagami grinned at his antics, chin propped in hand. Watching Kuroko swoon never got old.

"You're like a lovesick schoolgirl, y'know." He commented offhandedly. _What happened to Aomine being an idiot though? Love really is blind._

"Shut up, Kagami-kun." Came the muffled reply. "I don't comment when you gush about Momoi-san."

"Touché. But Momoi is my girlfriend." Kagami aimed a light kick in Kuroko's direction. It was returned with twice the force, as well as a stream of mumbled protests –_ 'unfair', 'playing the relationship card', 'Bakagami'_ - before Kuroko sat up and gave him a stern look, halting his next action.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said with all earnestness. "How exactly did you know Aomine-kun? Besides the obvious fact that he knows Momoi-san."

"Actually, Momoi is Aomine's childhood friend. As was I." Kagami shrugged as if it were nothing to him, but Kuroko's eyes grew round as saucers.

"Reeeeaallly. And you deigned to mention this to me before, why?" His tone had fallen back into monotony, but the aura that was radiating off Kuroko was almost as bad as Akashi- No, scratch that. Kuroko's aura as of now was more terrifying and intimidating than Akashi's was when said redhead was angry. It almost made Kagami wish he had brains for once.

Kagami gulped nervously. "It... Wasn't important?" He tried. Kuroko's aura flared black, and it was not diminished by the shrill ringing of an incoming call. He flipped open his phone and answered without taking his eyes off Kagami.

"What is it, Sei? I'm busy."

Kagami could just barely hear Akashi over the din of the restaurant. _Do I _want_ to know how Kuroko knows it's Akashi calling? ...Nope, I think I'm safer not knowing._

_"Are you sure you want to kill Taiga right now, Tetsuya? He will be more useful to you alive."_

"That fact is doubtless. But Sei, I am quite certain about killing him now." Kuroko's hand inched towards his bag, where he knew Akashi left an extra scissors should he ever have a need to use it. This certainly qualified as one of those times. Kagami began slowly scooting to the edge of the booth when he noticed Kuroko's hand's destination, but a scathing glare from said man halted his tracks.

_"It is admirable, Tetsuya, how much you aspire to be like me, but I insist that you not use my scissors for this purpose. Besides, do you have another willing victim who would manage your accounts for you?"_

"...no." Kuroko reluctantly pulled his hand back into his lap, but Kagami remained perched on the edge of his seat, ready to flee at a moment's notice.

_"Then be nice to Taiga. I can't believe I just said that, but be nice."_ Kagami relaxed just a little, grinning triumphantly. If Akashi said to be nice, there was no way Kuroko would defy him. _"Besides, that's a good source of information you have yet to drain dry."_

"Hey! Akashi, are you on my side or not?" Kagami protested, only to be silenced again by Kuroko's eyes.

The voice on the phone chuckled. _"Always have contingency plans, Taiga. There are wolves out there that you are no match for." _The caller clicked off, and Kuroko put his phone away. Steepling his hands, he inspected Kagami over them, as if trying to gauge his worth.

"Sei does have a point, so I won't kill you now. And before you ask, that was not him giving you his approval, that was him saying that you're another pawn in the game. Although, I think you're more useful as a bishop." He added cheekily.

"Better a bishop than a pawn though," Kagami grumbled, sliding back into the booth. _Kuroko calling me a bishop means he's out of that Akashi-induced craze... I hope._ "And before you try to scare the shit out of me again, I will tell you everything else you want to know about Aomine. Deal?"

_Looks like that speeded up his brain development_, Kuroko thought wryly. _I need to impersonate Sei more often. _Out loud, he could barely contain a smile as he agreed.

"Deal."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As Kuroko lay in bed that night, he couldn't help but sort through the plethora of information he had gathered that day. _Momoi-san must be rubbing off on me_, he thought. _Only she would go to such great extents to obtain all available information._

Despite that, he was quite pleased with the day's outcome. Not only had he gotten a good sketch of Aomine - and some well-deserved ogling besides - he had managed to wring out a substantial amount of information from Kagami._ It's not much, but it'll do for now._

Aomine Daiki was quite a curious fellow. While no doubt a prodigy in athletics, his academics were dismal enough to warrant him repeating two years in high school. He had been scouted as a player for Japan's National Basketball team, but as it was mandatory for him to have finished his schooling before he could play, he reluctantly studied hard enough to just pass high school.

His childhood friends, Kagami and Momoi, were the ones he spent the most time with in his younger days, and he constantly got all of them into trouble. When Kagami moved to America, it was up to Momoi to whack Aomine into shape on her own - something she managed quite well for many years. Kagami's return put Aomine on edge, as he saw him as a rival on court, and for Momoi's affections - never mind that they got along perfectly fine in the past. _("I think those are called hormones, Kagami-kun." "Shut up, you know-it-all. _I'm_ telling the story.")_

Kagami thought that Aomine was awfully hardheaded, for so far, no one had yet to break through to him. It was like he had built up a wall around himself, and would not let anyone in. If he were to judge by his actions earlier that afternoon, he would say that Aomine was like a lost child, with no direction and no purpose. Kuroko was oddly intrigued by this, and quietly vowed to do something about it - he had a lot of time alone with Aomine from now onwards, anyway.

The door to his bedroom creaked open, pulling him away from beginning his formation of a devious plan. The bed creaked where the other person sat down, but Kuroko refused to respond, tugging the covers over his head instead. They were yanked back down again by the person sitting on his feet, but still, he refused to acknowledge their existence.

"Tetsuya. Ignoring me isn't going to be good for your circulation." A mildly amused voice told him.

"Going to sleep will be good for my circulation," grumbled Kuroko. "What do you want, Sei? You were supposed to be at Nijimura-san's tonight."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Akashi shrugged, crawling over Kuroko to get to his side of the bed. His plan to cut off circulation to Kuroko's feet to get his attention was not working, and so, he needed a different approach.

"Don't bring Daiki back here, ever. I have no intention of coming back home to find you and him participating in illicit activities, especially on this bed."

"Maybe I'll do that just to spite you," Kuroko mumbled into his pillow. _Even though I barely know him. _Out loud he said, "It's my bed too."

"I heard that unspoken statement, Tetsuya." An arm snaked over his waist, pulling him squarely against the redhead's chest. Kuroko squirmed, trying to break out of his cousin's grip, but Akashi only held on more tightly. _This method always works._ "Come on, now. Have you told him who you're related to?"

"You know him?" Kuroko twisted his head back a little, peeking at Akashi through his bangs. Akashi chuckled. "We were in the same basketball team at Teikou remember? The one you expressly avoided because you didn't want people to find out we are related?"

"Oh. That one." Kuroko writhed against Akashi's slightly more relaxed grip, breaking free at last! - only to fall onto an ungraceful heap on the floor. He struggled to pull the blanket off, while Akashi peered over the edge of the bed with amusement, one arm propping his head up.

"And that, Tetsuya, is why I didn't let go of you."

"Screw you," mumbled Kuroko, fumbling back onto the mattress. He pushed Akashi away when he reached for him, sticking an extra pillow between them. "I didn't mean literally, Sei."

"Aw, don't be so cold. You know you love me."

"You would do anything that moves, Sei. Including me, never mind that we're cousins."

"And that says something about my self-control, doesn't it? I've never actually tried to do anything against your will."

"Do I have to count the number of times you tried to seduce me? For fun or not?"

"Mmm, no. Too many to count." Akashi draped an arm over the pillow between them, looking at Kuroko with smothering eyes. The cerulean-haired male rolled his eyes. "Save that for Nijimura-san. I think he's the one who could finally sate your insane appetite."

"You may be right," Akashi admitted, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Maybe I should have stayed with Shuuzou tonight."

"Go to sleep, Sei. Or you can tell me all about Aomine Daiki. That's one way I'll accept you keeping me awake."

"I choose sleep after all." Akashi declared without a hint of hesitation. "Keeping Daiki in my thoughts isn't good for my health."

"I think you mean your libido, but whatever sails your boat, Sei. At least tell me what he's like, though." Kuroko wheedled, poking Akashi's arm repeatedly. The desperation of his action was not lost on Akashi, and he turned to face his cousin resolutely.

"Don't make me do awful things to you, Tetsuya." Akashi warned, grabbing the offending limb. Kuroko pouted at him, and he sighed, lacing their fingers together in resignation. _That pout is my Achilles' heel, irritating, lovable cousin of mine._

"Daiki is everything Taiga already told you. Hardheaded, arrogant, extremely talented in basketball but in nothing else. I believe he holds a grudge against Taiga for capturing Satsuki's heart, but he was asking for it." _It's always going to be hormones, Kagami-kun. __**Quit talking to people in your head. Kagami couldn't hear you even if he **_**was **_**telepathic.**_ _Sei can, though. I'd better listen instead of think._

"He is not rational, though he protects and loves fiercely. He hasn't been very open since Taiga left, perhaps because he felt he lost his brother and had no one to trust. He seems very simple to me." Akashi shrugged, unperturbed, his evaluation complete.

Kuroko pursed his lips, thinking. No, Aomine did not seem like a very nice person sometimes, but his innocent awe when he saw Kuroko's drawings for the first time was something he always wanted to hold dear. And maybe, just maybe, he could do that someday. Not just that innocence, but also the confidence and strength and everything that made him _him_. If he could only reach out a little further...

"Tetsuya." Akashi's voice broke his train of thought. He looked at his cousin blankly. "Stop thinking so much, you're overloading my brain."

Kuroko scowled. "It's not my fault you make it your job to know everyone's business. Stop reading me." _At the very least, he didn't 'hear' me talking to Kagami-kun just now._

"Not gonna happen, cuz," Akashi teased, squeezing their joined hands lightly. "Now quit thinking and _sleep_. You were the one who wanted to sleep in the first place."

"Mmm." Kuroko hummed non-committedly, snuggling into the pillow. He could feel Akashi doing the same on the other side of the makeshift barrier, and smiled to himself at the familiarity of the situation.

"G'night, Sei."

"Goodnight, Tetsuya."

As waves of sleep washed over him and the familiar warmth of Akashi's hand comforted him, Kuroko couldn't help but wonder about Aomine – where he was, and if he fell asleep alone at night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's a new chapter! There are some suggestive parts, but nothing concrete enough to scar anyone haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I spent too long editing and rewriting cos first I couldn't think of anything, then I couldn't write it well enough. And don't kill me, cos the AoKuro really is coming back next chapter, promise! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Harsh pants. Light shines dully on sweat-slicked muscles. Hands, large and insistent, trace along the tense plane of his back. Lips clash in a fight for dominance, teeth gently scraping and nibbling. Lithe fingers tighten on his tender skin, digging fresh furrows that leave both pleasure and pain in their wake. His partner's mouth fastens over his jugular, teeth sinking into flesh just hard enough to leave a mark.

Scorching butterfly kisses trail from his neck all the way down to his navel, leaving him writhing, begging for more. All the while, those large hands tweak his nipples, rubbing and pulling at the sensitive nubs. The faintest wisp of hot air is blown over his weeping head, and he is almost- almost there-

_Splash_.

Kuroko's eyes fly open at the impact, and he inhales sharply. But instead of air, he sucks in a lungful of cool, salty solution. His brain dimly registers that this is wrong – _water? Shouldn't it be air? Wait, water?_ - and his eyes protest, eyelids shuttering against the rush of water. Flailing his arms wildly, he struggles to right himself while his lungs try to figure out how to expel the liquid invading them. Instead, he gulps down more salty fluid, mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish, breathing mechanisms clearly out of his control. His feet slip and slide along the gritty sand for a few heartbeats, unable to find purchase. His limbs are growing heavy, his vision is swimming with black dots, his lungs are bursting with the need to breathe, he can't tell which way is _up_-

Suddenly, warm hands grasp him under the armpits and haul him out of the liquid into air, blessed air. He coughs deeply, salt water pouring out of his nose and mouth, burning as it is forced out. A large hand pats him on the back as he forces out the fluid and takes deep, shuddering breaths. The air burns as it scrapes his raw nose and throat, but he couldn't be more grateful that _he's still breathing, he's still alive._ The hand has switched to rubbing small circles on his back, and he glances up shakily to see a worried face framed by gold hair.

"Kurokocchi, I'm really sorry! I didn't actually _think_ you were asleep when I tossed you in-" His voice is cut off with a screech as Kuroko jabs him in the ribs with strength fuelled by spite.

"You. Didn't. Think. I. Was. _Asleep_?" His voice grows quieter with each word, yet it seems like he is shouting.

"Uhm... Uh... Well, you see..." Kise steps backwards, but with each step he takes, he realises that Kuroko is driving him out into deeper water.

"You are dead to me, Kise-kun."

"Nonononono, wait- Nooooooo Kurokocchi, wait- Wait- Mmphrgh-!"

The muted scream of terror reached Kise's manager, and she gave the surrounding area a cursory glance. The waves are gently lapping at the shore, the wind makes the palm trees sway in its breeze, the sun reflects off the clear sea. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, and so she returns to her magazine, letting whatever she thought it was be.

She didn't see the mini whirlpool just off the shore, a swirl of yellow and sky blue in its midst.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was a knock on the room door, and Kuroko opened it to receive the delivery of their dinner. He had called room service earlier, knowing that after the day's excitement-slash-exhaustion, it would be best not to go out for dinner – after all, fangirls were a breed that did not seem to require rest.

He placed the trays of food on the table and curled up in the poufy armchair with a book, waiting for Kise to come out of the shower so they could eat. Before long, the sounds of the shower tapered off, and Kise walked out, cinching the bathrobe shut while towelling his hair dry.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Kurokocchi."

"I wanted to." Kuroko shut his novel and tossed it on the bed. "I ordered onion gratin soup for you. To apologise for the beach incident earlier today."

"Aww Kurokocchi! Thank you!" Kise flung his arms around Kuroko for half a second before letting go, knowing what would befall him if he held on any longer. He still sported the bruises from their underwater battle earlier that day, and had no intentions of worsening his injuries. Walking to the other chair at the table, he flashed a dazzling smile as he seated himself. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes. Itadakimasu." They chorused the phrase simultaneously, and for a few minutes, there were no sounds except for that of clinking silverware. Kise glanced at Kuroko from time to time, and after about five minutes of this hesitant behaviour, the tealhead spoke. "Say what you want to say, Kise-kun. I'm not about to kill you."

The blond giggled nervously, toying with his food. He swirled the soup around for a few more seconds to stall for time, then cleared his throat nosily. "I _am _sorry for tossing you into the sea earlier. But I had a good reason!"

"Pray, tell, what that might be?" Kuroko's voice was a monotone, but there was an edge of steel to his words.

"Well, Kurokocchi, you were tossing about in your sleep, and you looked like you were having a little _problem_…" Kise trailed off, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he recalled the scene. Kuroko was unamused.

"Just come out and say it, Kise-kun. We are both grown men, and should be able to discuss this in a straightforward manner." _Even though I think I already know what you're talking about._

"But it's embarrassing!" Kise hid his face in his hands. "I'm not as direct as you or Midorimacchi, you know-"

"Just do it."

"You looked like you were jacking off in public and I had to preserve your dignity, okay?!" Kise buried his face in his hands and slumped onto the table. He still couldn't get rid of the image in his mind. _The small body curled on his side, expression hidden by baby-blue locks. The shallow pants coming from him didn't sound scared – it couldn't have been a nightmare plaguing him – no, they sounded feverish and aroused. Every now and then, a small gasp or a lewd moan escaped him, and Kise would look around wildly, praying that no one else could see this. The bodyguards were scattered around the beach, and his manager was some hundred metres away, hidden under a beach umbrella. A few more minutes into this awkward situation__and Kise gave up.__** Desperate times call for desperate measures,**__ he thought, and gathered the smaller body in his arms._

"I didn't think you were just _dreaming_." He moaned, face heating up as he recalled his embarrassment from misreading the situation. _Of course, part of it is from hearing Kurokocchi make such erotic sounds. I dunno if I should be more embarrassed or turned on by it._

Kuroko sighed, and reached across the table to place a hand on Kise's golden locks, unaware of his inner turmoil. _What innocence he has of such circumstances. Would it be better to preserve this gem, or to befoul it? _"It's alright, Kise-kun. Thank you for saying it. And yes, it _was _a rather provocative dream. Perhaps it's a good thing you woke me up."

"You're not mad at me?" Kise peeked out from behind his hands, brown eyes large and teary. _I'm never going to be able to forget this. My impression of Kurokocchi is ruined!_

Kuroko thought he looked like a kicked puppy – Nigou's expression when Kagami refused to touch him – and he felt his heart melt a little. _It's not like he did it with bad intentions._

"No, I'm not mad-" Kise perked up, but Kuroko tightened his grip on his hair. "But can you think of a better way to wake me up next time? I could have drowned!"

"Oww, Kurokocchi…" Kise whined, and the hand tugged on his hair more forcefully. "Owowow okay I'll think next time stop please-" He felt the pressure increase for a split second, then the pain receded as Kuroko drew his hand back. Kise sat up, pouting as he rubbed his head, massaging his abused scalp. "Kurokocchi is scary and mean."_ And dirty, but I'm not telling him that._

"That's what Kagami-kun said. But I think Sei is scarier than me."

Kise shuddered lightly at the thought of the redhead. "Yeah, Akashicchi is scary too. But Kurokocchi looks so innocent all the time, so when you do something like that, it's twice as scary."

_That's what I want you to think. _"Eat your food, Kise-kun. It'll get cold. We're supposed to be on vacation, so let's stop the serious talk, okay?"

"Okay!" _He is just like a child,_ Kuroko thought.

"Ne, ne, can we watch a movie later? Or go swimming? How about pool-" Kise chattered on while Kuroko pushed food around his plate, nodding absentmindedly. Fragments of his dream on the beach still haunted him, and he needed to take some time to think about it later. He wondered what Kise saw, and how badly scarred he was. If the manifestation of his subconscious in the conscious realm was as serious as he thought it was, then he would need to resort drastic measures soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aomine yawned widely while trailing after Momoi. It was almost noon, and the bitter cold of winter would have kept him in bed – until Momoi came over and demanded he wake up and help her. An hour later, they were trudging through the slushy streets, a flurry of snow swirling around them. The neighbourhood they were walking in looked vaguely familiar to Aomine, though his brain was still in a haze of sleep.

"Oi, Satsuki. Why are we going to the studio? Tetsu's not gonna be back for another week."

"Because you need practice sitting still as a model and I need to complete my homework assignment for Tetsu-kun's class. Kagamin gave me a key, so we're going to use Tetsu-kun's workroom."

"Mm, right- Hah? Wait, _what did you say?_" _No. Nonononononono. She wants to use me as a model?!_ Aomine's eyes bulged, her revelation shocking him fully awake. He slowly backed away from the pinkette, bouncing on the tips of his toes and ready to flee. As if reading his actions, her hand shot out and grabbed his jacket, firm grip ensuring that he couldn't run away.

"Mou, Dai-chan. Why are you so embarrassed for? You change in a locker room full of naked guys on a regular basis!"

"That's exactly it! We _change, _we don't spend time staring at other dudes' naked asses! And we don't walk around with our privates hanging out either!"

"Well, you signed up for this. I'm just making your life easier. And it's just me staring at your naked body, which, might I add, I have seen enough times to not be bothered about anymore."

_She has a point, but… _"And what if I don't want to? You can't stop me."

"But I can."

Chills ran down Aomine's back at the sound of _that _voice. It seems that they had reached the studio without his noticing, and a figure in the doorway was proof that they were not alone. He lowered his gaze slowly, until blue eyes met red for the first time in many years. "Akashi."

"Akashi-kun! What are you doing here? Didn't you have to work today?" Momoi greeted the redhead cheerfully as she returned the key to her bag. _Looks like I didn't need this after all._

Akashi continued eyeballing Aomine as he answered her. The taller man seemed frozen by his unrelenting focus, and the colour seemed to be draining from his face. _Poor Dai-chan._ "I finished early, so I came to check on Tetsuya's pieces. I know he stores them securely, but it worries me that the studio is left unattended, especially because there are many artworks in here."

"Oh, alright. Dai-chan and I are going to use the inner room, if that's okay with you. We'll be here for maybe two or three hours."

"Very well. Come in, please. I'll bring in some tea later and leave you two to your work." Akashi finally broke eye contact to enter the studio, and Aomine felt a heady sense of relief, despite being superior in size. _I had forgotten how terrifying that midget was._

A lone paintbrush came flying and smacked him in the forehead as soon as he stepped inside. "Oww! Who did that-" His eyes cast about the room for the culprit, words dying on his lips as he saw Akashi standing there with arm still outstretched.

"Yes, Daiki, _I _threw it. I may be a midget, but I am absolute." He flashed one of his more sadistic grins and turned towards the kitchenette, leaving a baffled and irritated Aomine behind. _Stupid mind-reading midget._

Muttering under his breath, Aomine skulked into the inner studio, tossing his jacket on top of Momoi's things. "Dai-chan, hurry up and go change!" A clean robe was thrown in his face and small hands on his back shoved him towards the bathroom.

"Oi, Satsuki, stop it-" The door slammed shut behind him and he heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair in frustration. _Goddamn irritating people. First Satsuki drags me out, then creepy-ass Akashi shows up. What the hell is he doing here anyway? How does he know Tetsu?_ He recalls that time when he thought Kuroko was like Akashi, but discards the idea that pops up. _They can't be related, right? Their hair isn't even the same colour… But both of them have that weird way of reading minds. And they're short. And smart. And talented. _

…_I need to stop thinking, it's bad for my health._

Aomine emerges from the bathroom and sees that Momoi has already set up the stool and the various lighting equipment. She is sitting in the short armchair, sketchbook in hand as she waits for him.

"Finally!" She grabs and tears the robe off him, forcing him onto the tall stool in one motion. Aomine splutters at her viciousness. "Satsuki, can you relax, I can take off my own clothes damnit-"

"You're taking too long! But you took off your boxers, good. Now sit there and act natural!" She dives for her sketchbook and her pencil begins scratching furiously while he continues to glare at her. "What if I didn't wear boxers today? And why are you suddenly in such a hurry."

"Gross, Dai-chan. Was it because you couldn't find a clean pair, or because you wanted to go commando? And in case you've forgotten, _Akashi-kun_ is outside. I don't want to intrude any longer than we have to."

"I was kidding, geez." He slouches into a slightly more comfortable position, staring at the paintings on the walls. _Trust Satsuki to see through the joke._ His eyes wandered over the walls lazily, noting the new additions of scattered canvases as his thoughts drifted. _Why would it matter if Akashi is here? Satsuki wasn't scared of him before. Why would we be intruding? He doesn't own the place. Does he?_

Aomine was tempted to ask, but with the intensity and speed that Momoi was working at, he deemed it better not to. _The faster she's done, the faster we can get the hell away from that devil Emperor. _A few minutes pass in this manner, with only the sound of pencil on paper between them, before a firm knock comes at the door, and Akashi strolls in with two mugs of tea.

Aomine is so startled by his appearance, he forgets he is sitting there clad only in his birthday suit. The moment he does remember, his cheeks darken and he glowers at the redhead, trying to tell him to get lost with just his eyes. _I can't move or Satsuki will kill me, damnit. _

Akashi sets the mugs on the table and saunters over to where Momoi is drawing, blatantly ignoring the cobalt-haired man glaring at him. His gaze flicks up and down, most likely comparing the paper likeness with the real thing. His scrutiny makes Aomine feel very disturbed, for Akashi is looking at him with contempt and a hungry gaze - as if he were a delicacy to be sampled.

Aomine squirms under that ravenous look, attempting to ignore him at first. If anything, this makes the tension in the room increase, and the nude model doesn't just feel very naked – he feels as if his soul were stripped bare and laid out for assessment. Unable to handle another second of the predatory atmosphere, he speaks up, despite his better judgement. "Quit staring, Akashi."

"Hmm, no. I see why Tetsuya picked you for a model. Despite your lack of intelligence for anything other than basketball, you have an artistically perfect body."

_Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? _Aomine fumed. Trying to deflect the unwanted attention, he shot Akashi a question. "How'd you know Tetsu? And seriously, quit staring!"

"You do not have the right to order me around, Daiki. And as to your question, I believe Tetsuya would prefer to tell you himself, so I shall deign to answer."

Aomine glared wordlessly at Akashi. _He says it as if Tetsu's his boyfriend or something, and like I have no right to ask him anything. Freaking guy and his damn god-complex. This dwarf is disturbing on so many levels. __**Or maybe you're just jealous that he knows Tetsu-kun enough to be on a first name basis with him.**__ Shut up and go away, Satsuki. __**Why? Are you jealous?**__ No, not jealous. Definitely not jealous._

Akashi was still staring. He swore he saw the guy lick his lips. Aomine tried to suppress a shudder. _This is practically sexual harassment, and he's not even touching me. Oh god, eww, don't think about him touching you!_ …_If I can't get rid of Akashi, I'll have to get rid of myself. _"Oi, Satsuki, have you got the basic sketch? Can I move?"

"Almost… Done! Okay, go. I know you're dying to cover up." Aomine shot off the stool like a bullet fired from a gun, grabbing the robe and dashing into the bathroom for refuge. _For a guy with your kind of perverted mindset, you're surprisingly shy about your body. Or maybe it's Akashi-kun. _She glanced up at the redhead, who was eyeing her sketch critically. Momoi wasn't blind; she knew Akashi was almost as – if not more – perverted than Aomine. The only difference was that Akashi preferred males - much like Kuroko – and he was not afraid to flaunt it, unlike Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?" She asked softly, carefully.

"Hmm?"

"Could you maybe stop staring at Dai-chan like you want to throw him on a bed? If he gets scared and runs out of here, I don't think Tetsu-kun would be very pleased about it."

Akashi looked like he was considering her words. "You make a fair point. Although it is quite fun to tease him, I shall desist." Straightening from where he had been hunched over the chair, he stretched and made his way to the door. "There are matters that need attending to, I shall take my leave first. I'm certain we will meet again soon."

The click of outer door being shut could be heard faintly from the inner room, and Aomine poked his head out of the bathroom. "Is he gone?"

Momoi sighed to hide her amusement. "Yes, Dai-chan. Honestly, how old are you? You shouldn't be hiding in the bathroom."

"Can't help it. The dude's creepy. Did you _see _the way he looked at me? I felt like a piece of meat!" Aomine shuddered and Momoi hid a grin. "Come on, let's finish this. I need to teach you more poses after I'm done, or Tetsu-kun will be mad when he gets back."

"Hah? I have to sit here for an even longer time? Wait, you need to _learn _these sort of things?" The incredulity in his voice made Momoi want to throw something at him. _Dai-chan, why are you so dumb? Why am I even friends with you?_

"Shut up and do it. Or you can forget about that magazine I said I'd buy for you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko rolled onto his stomach, propping his book up on the pillow. In the bed next to his, Kise was already curled up under the blankets, getting some well-deserved beauty sleep. _For him, it is quite literally beauty sleep. Being a model is tough work._

Their 'vacation' was actually a photo-shoot in Australia, and Kuroko had been dragged along at Kise's request. Of course, being 'dragged along' meant he had to work alongside Kise, and while he did not mind the prospect of making some extra money, it was the circumstances under which he was working that made him sceptical about the job.

"_I have to do _what_?"_

_Kise shuffled his feet awkwardly. "My manager says it will make me look bad if I'm seen doing shoots with guys again. People already think I'm gay, and they want to diffuse that."_

"_So they want me to do the shoot with you, dressed as a girl." Kuroko's voice emanated disapproval._

"_Please, Kurokocchi!" Kise dropped to his knees, clasping Kuroko's hand with tears in his eyes. "No one will know, and you'll have the perfect disguise and all. Please! I don't even _want _to go to Australia, they say the fangirls over there are even worse than Japan's. Pleasepleaseplease, will you do it for me? Please!"_

It had taken a lot of begging and tears before Kuroko had given in, albeit reluctantly. He didn't understand why the modelling agency couldn't find another female model to do the shoot, but he suspected that it was due to Kise's unwillingness to work with the female population in general. _"I'm so sick of all the girls chasing me," Kise complained. "I can't get any rest, and none of them can form a coherent sentence whenever they're near me. It's so irritating!"_

Kise's manager, needless to say, was ecstatic about the news, and the vast amount of outfits she had prepared made Kuroko wonder how long she had been planning for such an outcome. _Maybe she had been planning to hire me as a model long ago but never had the chance to do it. And what's with all the Lolita and moe ensembles?!_

But it wasn't all bad.

The photo-shoots had gone relatively well; the make-up artists were so efficient that Kuroko could hardly recognize himself after they were through with him. The shoots by themselves were not awful either – all he had to do was stand next to Kise and smile. There were sufficient bodyguards around, such that on their off time, they could actually relax and enjoy themselves. It was a rather peaceful vacation, and the summer scene made him a little reluctant to return to Japan and work.

"Kurokocchi… You should sleep early…" Kise's voice rose and then faded back into nonsensical murmurs. Kuroko couldn't help but smile at his friend. _He has a point, even though he's sleep-talking. We're flying back to Japan tomorrow. I'm going to miss Australia. Then again…_

The image of a certain cobalt-haired individual came to mind, and Kuroko had to resist the sudden urge to scream into the pillow like an excited schoolgirl. _Two weeks without Aomine-kun and I'm already desperate to see him. Ha, when did I turn into a sappy fool like Kise? _

The thought of seeing Aomine again made his heart beat erratically, and not just because of his dream the previous week. _Granted, I never saw the person's face, but hngh, just thinking about it makes me hard… Wait, no, don't go there now. Sleep. Sleep is very important. _

Akashi had mentioned in an email that Aomine and Momoi had went to the studio to complete a sketch. While he was sceptical about Akashi's involvement in his affairs – _stupid, meddling cousin_ – he was consumed by thought of finally getting his hands on Momoi's sketch. Would she have done a full nude as he instructed the class to do? What would the positioning of the model be like? Was the model she used Aomine?

The last question was redundant. If Akashi said that both of them went to the studio, then it was obvious who the model was. _Maybe she wouldn't mind if I never returned the sketch to her. She would understand… Right? __**Get her a sketch of Kagami-kun, and you're set. **__…excellent idea. I'm evil, but at this point, I don't think I care._

Different situations and various schemes popped in and out of existence, his imagination spiralling out of control. Suddenly, the morning – and Japan - seemed a long way off.


End file.
